1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container closures, and more particularly to closures with liners for use in hot-fill containers.
2. Background of the Invention
When hot-filling a container, the container is capped when the contents are at an elevated temperature. The container is manipulated to ensure the hot contents eliminate any biological contaminants in the container. At the elevated temperature, the container bulges. When the contents cool, the volume of any gas in the container is reduced, which can cause the bulging container to flex inwardly slightly past its original blown dimensions. When the product requires that a liner be used, additional risks are encountered with hot-fill contents. When the contents cool, the liner may be pulled inwardly sufficiently to break the seal about the mouth sealing surface.
Further, the liner may retain water on top, for example, when the container is sprayed as a part of the cooling process. Retained water may then run out from the liner when the customer tears it off.
Also, the retained water may support the growth of bacteria on the liner as mold, which would present the consumer with an unsightly and an unsanitary situation on opening the food container for the first time.